uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Uthrandir Wiki:How to help
Welcome! Please help us to document all about Uthrandir, an immersive minecraft roleplaying server. What is a wiki? To quote Wikipedia, a "wiki" is software that allows users to create, edit, and link web pages easily. Wikis are often used to create collaborative websites and to power community websites. They are being installed by businesses to provide affordable and effective Intranets and for Knowledge Management. Ward Cunningham, developer of the first wiki, WikiWikiWeb, originally described it as "the simplest online database that could possibly work". How do I make an edit? The content on this site can be edited through any internet browser, with no additional software. For technical help on how to edit, consult any of these links: * Help:Editing at Meta-Wiki - A nice universal guide to wiki-editing, which also has a lot of links covering more advanced editing topics. * Our sandbox can be used for experimental edits. Don't be afraid to edit — anyone can edit almost any page, and we encourage you to be bold! Find something that can be improved, whether it be content, grammar, or formatting, and make it better! New users are encouraged to type=signup&returnto=Main_Page}} create an account so that contributions are properly attributed to you. It also makes it easier for other users to recognize and contact you. You can't break the Uthrandir Wiki (but please, don't try to). Anything can be fixed or improved later. So go ahead, edit an article and help make this a great source on information about Uthrandir! When editing an article, if your changes are only limited to a small section, it is a best practice to use the edit link of the enclosing section. If your changes involves several different sections, consider using the edit link at the top of the page instead of editing one section at a time. Also, before saving your changes, always verify them with the preview button before committing your changes. Please also keep in mind that if you are fixing minor mistakes, such as spelling errors, fixing links and the like, to check the minor edit box. This is to keep the section from becoming a mess and makes it overall a lot easier to manage the wiki. Finding something to help with * As a very new wiki, we are still missing some articles. If you find a subject that needs an article, you can add some basic information and create it (it doesn't have to be complete! Any information added is better then none.). See the for pages that are linked to, but have not yet been created. * Some articles have only basic information and need to be filled out -- these are known as "stubs". To find and help with these, look through Category:Article stubs. * To join or start a focused effort on improving specific areas of the wiki, see Uthrandir Wiki:Projects. * Some users like to browse pages at random to find articles to improve. Use the " " link in the top navigation box. See Also *Manual of Style - a formatting guide for most types of pages.